


pokemon mystery dungeon: lands of new -ON HIATUS-

by Bandanariolu



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Chikorita - Freeform, Emolga, F/F, Scarves, Skitty - Freeform, emolga is a sweetie, love the partners, rescue teams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanariolu/pseuds/Bandanariolu
Summary: confused chikorita? check.protective skitty? check.hyper emolga? check!this is team bloom, the newest rescue team in town, and they ARE gonna save the world for good





	1. new start

Wha…? Where… where am i…? Huh? Whose that?

I see a blurry figure in front of me. 

Where… am i?

I feel a sharp pain as the figure tackles me… can't… hold… on…

I wake up in a warm home, with a fireplace… and some… hay? Among other things…

My vision was still blurry, though

I saw a pink, 4 legged figure walk to me.

“ ahh! You’ve woken up! Who are you? What's your name?”

My vision cleared up… and… “ WHAT?!” i yelled… there was… a skitty? And… she was… speaking?! 

“ are… are you okay? Did you hit your head when that ekens attacked you?”

“ well… that’s what that was… but… i'm… not sure…”

“ oh! But… what's your name? Im bri” the skitty said

“ m-my name is autumn!” i said to bri

 

“ autumn! Thats… a nice name” said bri

“ so… if im a pokemon… what kinda pokemon am i?” i asked

“ you’re a chikorita!” smiled bri

“ oh…. Ok then!” i said “ and… where is this? I mean… IN this world”

“ i live near the waterfront village! I don't really go to the town much… but…”

 

“ wanna go now?” i ask

“ sure, autemen, sure” bri smiled

After walking down a short path… we were there! The place was a looooong circle of land, surrounded by water, but you can get there by a few bridges.

There was a market…. A storage box… a store JUST for tms… and a few other things. 

After a bit of looking, we saw a emolga

“ wanna go meet her?” i asked, as bri nodded

“ hi!” i waved, and she walked up to us

“ hi, im emmi” she said “ i’ve never seen either of you ‘round here, what are your names?” 

“ i'm autumn!” i said, “ and this is bri!” i said, as i pointed at my skitty companion

 

“ nice meeting you…. Do you… wanna be friends?” she asked

“ sure!” i smiled

“ knowing that… would you wanna leave the village with me?”

“ erm…. This is my first time… in… this world” i said “ so… can we just…”

“ not?” pouted emolga “ fine… but i know that i can convince ya!” emmi winked and made a peace sign

“ it looks pretty late… do you think that you should get going?” emmi asked

I gave a small laugh “ yeah, don't you think so?” i looked at bri

“ yeah… im getting pretty tired” said bri

After a while, we laid down, and bri started to talk

“ do… do you think that your here to save the world?” she asked

“ what?” i asked

“ i mean… whenever this stuff happens… the world needs saving…. And i've never had a friend before…. So!” bri sighed “ i probably should not be saying any of this. All it will do is worry your head off. Goodnight, autemen” said bri


	2. Information

The next morning, I woke up, and I smelled the breakfast Bri made.

“ morning!” Bri Said 

“ thanks… for making this food” I said, as I ate a berry  
Bri nodded

 

“ but… why would that kid Emmi wanna leave here? It’s… nice!” I asked

“ well… some Pokémon want to go adventuring… though it is dangerous.” Bri explains, “ and… they think that… they can go with others- as friends. It has happened many times before… normally with saviors”

“ oh, that’s interesting…” I muttered “ wanna go to that town for the whole day?” I asked 

Bri nodded

 

After a bit of walking, we arrived!  
“ I’m excited to see emmi again…” I said

“ why are you so trusting of her?” Bri asked

“ I mean… she’s nice!” I insisted 

“ yeah… I guess. She’s sort of annoying” Bri admits 

I give her a small glare, and I walk to emmi

“ autemen! Bri! It’s super nice to see you!” Said emmi “ whaddya wanna do?” She Asked

“ we could loook at the town shops” suggested Bri

“ sure! Sounds pretty fun with you guys! C’mon!” After a while, we entered a small shop

“ what’s in this place?” I asked

“ you can get rescue gear here!”

“ alright…” I said, emmi picked up some seeds and orbs and told me what they did

“ look a these!” Emmi pointed at 3 rainbow scarves

“ should we get them?!” Emmi Asked

“ sure!” I said, and Bri kinda nodded

“ al...right!” Exclaimed emmi “ this is a sign of friendship!!!” 

“ heh heh, yeah” muttered Bri “ should we go eat something?” She asked

“ yeah!” Smiled Emmi “ autumn, where do you wanna go?” 

“ erm…. how about… the exploration cafe?” I asked

“ ooo great choice! C’mon! We can meet explorers n other Pokémon like that!” Said emmi 

After we ate, we saw a greninja and venasuar walk in

The greninja spoke up

“Hello” he said in a monotone voice “ Pokémon in this cafe: we need recruits for our rescue team organization in lively town. Any Pokémon that would like to join, may. But. Remember: you must be strong enough to at least get there. Just you, or whoever wants to be with you. Goodbye”

“ who… was that?” I asked Bri 

“ I’m not sure” she said “ ask her” she pointed at emmi

“ that… was awesome…!” Said emmi “ oh yeah, you don’t know who they are! Lemmie tell you! Ok. So a rescue team is something that has at least 2 Pokémon… and, you rescue Pokémon and beat up baddies!”

“ ok… well who are those two, though?” I asked

“ well, those two are team frost leaf! They work at the rescue team base in lively town, the expedition society! Those are places where a BUNCH of rescue teams work and live together!” Ok, ok! I need to tell you about those Pokémon who just came in! First up! Greninja! He is suuuuper tough! He has will of steel and a heart of gold! But, he has… one flaw! He only wants to accept Pokémon he thinks are worthy, into his team! You could be thinking that “ isn’t that the point?” Well, lively town is very far away! So… it’s hard to get through all of the mystery dungeons! You also might be thinking “ he sounds… not fun to be around!” Well, once you get close to him… he’s super nice! And then… there’s venasuar! She is willing to help ANYONE in need, and she loves to let Pokémon into her base! She’s kinda like… the mom of the group! And… and… she is mostly the one who’s convinced greninja to let Pokémon In to the group! She’s stronger then greninja, and greninja is the faster one! Once we meet them I can tell you more!”

“ when… we meet them?” Asked Bri 

“Huh…?” Asked Emmi 

“ yeah! Once we become stronger!” I said

“ yeah! Autumn… Bri… thank you!” Said emmi “ looks like you two should get home!” She gave a small giggle “ bye, guys!” She ran off

After walking home, as we entered the house, Bri started talking 

“ when we become stronger?” Asked Bri

 

“ yeah! Adventuring with you two seems fun!” I said

Bri sighed “ your…. really her… friend?!” 

“ yeah! Do… you not… like her?” I asked

“ like I said, she annoys me” stated Bri “ I only hang out with her… because you are friends with her”

“ oh…” I mumbled “ well… thanks for… putting up with her” I said “ I know that your gonna warm up to her” I said, as I looked at my scarf

“ possibly” Bri Said “ goodnight, autumn!” 

“ alright… night!” I said as I fell asleep


	3. Update

I’m not going on hiatus, I just want you guys to know that I won’t be updating as much as I did the other stories ( one almost every day, sometimes more) so, it’s gonna be 3-7 days between each chapter.


	4. New ideals

Ezra POV 

Hmm….? Where…. am I? It doesn’t matter. What… am I? I look in a clear lake and realize I’m… charmander!

Strange

I see a snivy walk to me

“ are… you ok?” She asked, I nod

“ wanna join me and my friends?” She asked. I nod again 

“ you… really do NOT talk much, do you?” Sighed the snivy

“ I’m just confused… I just woke up here” I said

“ okay… what’s your name?” Asked the snivy

“ I’m Ezra.” I plainly said “ now, who are your friends?”

“ I’m jade. And my friends… we serve Darkrai…! He wants to rule the world! He is trying to get rid of Pokémon who believe in rescue teams!” Snivy said 

“ oh… well… I’ll come with you” I said 

After a while, we walked into a cave.

“ absol! Dartrix!!” Said snivy, very sing song like.

“ yes,jade?” Said dartrix, annoyed

“ I found a new member! His name is Ezra!”

“ that’s great. Take him to his new living space, please.”

Jade Nodded, and lead me to the back of the cave, where there were a bunch of small, one room houses.

 

“ here’s your house” snivy said, as she lead me in. There was a hay bed, a basket of apples, and some items

“ you should get some sleep…” Said Jade, and then she walked off

Jade POV 

As soon as I walk out, I see meowstic wave to me

“Jade… are you ready for your meeting with dartrix?” She asked

“ yeah! C’mon!” I said. I couldn’t wait to see him...

After a while, we were at dartrix’s house. He was one of the mini leaders of the group.

Sceptile waved at me as I walked past, and said “ dartrix has a job for you”

Really!?

“ hiiii dartrix!” I smiled

“ hello…” he said to me, and he nodded to meowstic

“. I need you to go to waterfront village and bring back three Pokémon. A emolga, a skitty, and a chikorita.”

“ o-ok dartrix! But… what if I can’t find them?”

Well… I WILL kill you. They ARE necessary for Darkrai”

“ I won’t let you.” Said meowstic “ if you kill her, I shall kill you”

Dartrix said some stuff under his breath, and then spoke to me “ just… go”

“ ok! Bye bye!” I waved, and left

 

“ jade… why? Why do you do this for him?” Asked meowstic

“ because! Once Darkrai wins… nothing can stop us...!”

“ that doesn’t happen often…” said meowstic 

 

Meowstic pov 

I knew why jade was thinking that way. She was tricked by dartrix and absol into think that that would help the world be not in danger. But, it will only make it worse. I knew it. I just… wish I could tell her, and her listen to me… 

“ what’s wrong, meowstic?” Asked jade

“ oh, nothing” I muttered

and then I remembered, she still appreciates me

 

We were there.


	5. hiatus

so, I'm going on another hiatus, as I have writers block. see you guys soon!


End file.
